Alergi Dingin
by Nate Xavela
Summary: Sudah ia bilang, Kyungsoo itu alergi dingin. BL / drabble oneshoot/ EXO / Kaisoo!


**[NATE XAVELA ALERT]**

 **Ultimate Kaisoo!**

 **Everything about BL, from an amateur , BL Boys love, abal, and another standard warning applied. Drabble maybe? Bisa dibilang lanjutan "My night routine" Terpisah juga bisa.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kyungsoo punya Jongin, Jongin punya Kyungsoo. They are belongs to God**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Kyungsoo itu alergi dingin_.

Ia tak terlalu menyukai saat musim dingin tiba. Boro-boro musim dingin, bahkan di awal musim semi saja Kyungsoo harus memakai berlapis pakaian ketika ia harus keluar dari singgasanannya. Jika tidak, ia akan bersin berkali-kali, diikuti dengan tangan yang terus _mengucek_ matanya yang merah dan gatal seperti saat ini. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat pakaiannya cukup normal untuk musim semi, jaket hitam dengan kaos putih di dalamnya. Tapi jaket ini kurang tebal baginya.

 _Hachiim.._

Kyungsoo berkedip berkali-kali sekedar menghilangkan rasa gatal dimatanya. Ia menghela napas berat, kalau bukan karena telur dan bawang yang habis dikala ia sedang memasak dan nyaris matang. Kyungsoo tak akan tergesah hanya untuk ke swalayan dekat apartemenya untuk membeli kedua bahan tersebut.

Ditentengnya bahan belanjaan itu diantara dadanya. "Tidak bisa kah angin ini diam sampai aku masuk rumah?"

Kyungsoo berjalan lamat-lamat mengurangi tumbukan dengan udara sebisa mungkin.

"Itu namanya egois tahu tidak?" Ujar sebuah suara.

Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati seorang pemuda lebih tinggi dibelakangnya. Detik selanjutnya tubuh itu membawanya merapat hingga Kyungsoo merasakan punggungnya membentur dada bidang pemuda itu. Sebuuah mantel coklat hangat melingkupi keduanya. "Lebih baik?" Tanya suara itu sambil tertawa rendah.

Kyungsoo tak perlu menjawab karena jawabannya sudah jelas dan tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Dari mana, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menyamankan diri sehingga mereka bisa berjalan dengan benar. "Telur dan bawangnya habis." Ujarnya cepat. Jalanan kali ini tak terlalu ramai, tapi ia tetap bisa melihat beberapa orang memandangi cara jalan mereka, wajahnya memerah nyaris hingga telinganya. Dengan enggan Kyungsoo maju hendak membuat jarak.

"Eitt.. Mau kemana, hyung." Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo. "Biar begini saja. Toh jadi lebih hangatkan."

Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengubur pemuda yang lebih kecil itu lebih dalam, menyebunyikannya diantara mantel besarnya.

"Kau pas sekali ketika ku peluk begini, Kyungsoo" Ujar Jongin gemas, menciumi wangi rambut Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Jonginn.." Kyungsio berdesis memperingatkan.

"Biarin.. Biarin.. Pokoknya aku maunya seperti ini terus sampai di kamar nanti."

Demi apapun entah sudah semerah apa wajah Kyungsoo, tapi yang jelas ini bukan efek dari alergi dinginya.

.

.

.

 _Sudah ia bilang, Kyungsoo itu alergi dingin_.

Dan malam hari adalah bagian terburuknya. Masalahnya meskipun Kyungsoo alergi dingin, ia tak ingin egois. Ia membiarkan pendingin ruangan di kamar ini menyala. Jongin itu tak betah jika pendingin ruangan mati, pemuda itu mudah merasa gerah.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya, membawa selimut kesayangannya untuk membungkus sempurna. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin dari balik ranjangnya sendiri. Kadang Kyungsoo iri dengan Jongin yang bisa dengan nikmat tidur kesana kemari tanpa terkekang oleh selimut, bahkan tak jarang ia bertelanjang dada jika musim panas tiba. Kyungsoo suka dingin, hanya saja... Ahh, ia lebih cocok saat udara hangat.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kasurnya. Berjalan kearah ranjang yang berada di hadapannya. Ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang untuk beberapa saat. "Jongin." Panggilnya sambil mengguncang pundak itu pelan.

Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam tak jelas. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihatnya, pemuda itu tak akan bangun sekalipun ia memukul kepalanya kalau sudah tidur begini.

Lantas Kyungsoo menyelinap masuk diantara dada bidang itu. Membawa tangan Jongin diantara pinggannya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Jongin akan dengan sendirinya membawa tubuh Kyungsoo makin dekat padanya. Melingarkan lengannya pada tubuh kecil itu layaknya guling.

"Kau ini. Lain kali kalau tidur pakai baju yang benar, Jongin" Omelnya. "Kalau masuk angin bagaimana?"

Ingin rasanya ia mencubit lengan Jongin yang tak terbalut apapun hingga pria itu terbangun.

Kyungsoo terkikih, menyukai bagaimana hangat tubuh Jongin melingkupinya. "Nee.. Aku tidur disini yaa." Ujarnya. Kyungsoo menempelkan pipinya pada dada Jongin sambil mendengarkan bagaimana alunan detak jantung yang seirama itu seolah menyanyikan melodi penghantar tidur.

"Selamat malam, Jongin. Mimpi indah" Kata Kyungsoo sambil membelai pelipis pemuda itu. Mengusap pelan helaian gelap yang halus tersebut. Kemudia ia kembali merapatkan diri mencari kehangatan, Tak lama kemudia Kyungsoo akhirmya terbuai dalam balutan lembut dan wangi musk yang menenangkan.

Ia menyukai hangat. Terlebih jika itu Jongin.

.

.

Dan yang tak pernah Kyungsoo tahu adalah iris obsidian dihadapannya terpancar tak pernah tidur.

"Dingin ya, Kyungsoo. Dasar payah." Jongin membawa selimut miliknya untuk melingkupi sebagian tubuh itu.

"Selamat tidur juga. Mimpi yang indah." Ujarnya sembari mengecup pucuk hidung Kyungsoo. Tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. "Manismyaa."

Jongin tak ingin tidur setalahnya, karena atensinya tertuju pada orang yang sama. Do Kyungsoo.

Masa bodoh dengan jadwal latihan pagi besok.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **[01082017/5310244]**

 **12.45-14.10**

 **Ah, ini buat Byun Soo Byung kemarin yang minta bagian Kyungsoonya. Yo! Kau memunculkan ide yang lain haha.**

 **.**


End file.
